


Mine

by xXAnnsweeXx



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, shao fei is an idiot, tang yi is a jealous boy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnnsweeXx/pseuds/xXAnnsweeXx
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, mentioned
Kudos: 62





	Mine

Oh,Tang yi got jealous all the time.  
Whether it be shao fei treating Yi Qi to a meal or Zhao Zi asking shao fei to hang out (even though his colleague is dating jack) Tang yi especially didn’t like the long calls the two usually had and the fact Shao fei stepped out of the room to do so and, of course Shao fei was too oblivious to Tang yi’s jealous maybe it was because when he asked Tang yi about something he’d usually brush him off but today was different Tang yi was ultimately pissed and so here we are now. 

Tang yi closed the car door and walked off before shao fei would be able to get out of the car and speak. Shao fei closed the passenger door and furrowed his brows and jogged after Tang yi. “Tang yi!” he called. No response. “Tang yi!” He yelled, grabbed the other’s arm and spun him around but Tang yi dismissed him like it was nothing. Shao fei stopped in his tracks and watched as Tang yi walked into the house unbothered. Shao fei thought for a minute why Tang yi was so upset with him. He only acted like this a few times before but it was nothing compared to this,I mean his partner didn’t bother to look at him. Shao fei snapped out of thought as he almost lost balance and sped inside the house they shared. Tang yi set down the bags he’d gotten from the suiting fit on the edge of the beige couch. 

He made his way into the kitchen in a mood for some tea, it would calm him down,he also didn’t want to do or say anything he’d regret. Shao fei spotted his boyfriend in the kitchen and slowly approached him”Tang yi..” he whispered placing his hand on the other’s shoulder Tang yi turned his head and glanced at Shao fei before fully turning his body facing the shorter male. “What,” Tang yi already fed up with the conversation that didn’t start yet “what’s the problem with you?,you’re always angry at me.” he frowned cupping Tang yi’s cheeks staring directly into his eyes. Tang yi averted his eyes. He knew walking away from this situation would be vain because he knew Shao fei wouldn’t give up easily,more so he wouldn’t give up at all. “I’m not angry with you.” He mumbled, removing Shao fei’s hands from his face. “I hate seeing others touch you like that.” Shao fei opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off “right in front of me.” he added. Shao Fei frowned and pressed his lips against Tang yi’s wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck. Tang yi was a bit taken back by the kiss he just stared at shao fei with wide eyes. “I belong to you...no one but you.” Shao Fei mumbled a hint of red covering his ears and cheeks.


End file.
